Pleasure, Warmth and Love
by Fiyazawrites
Summary: Its Sasuke's birthday and Sakura is going to give him what he needs the most. Love? yes, but there's something more to it. She is ready to give him the best birthday present, that too in an intimate way. /post-war sasusaku fan fiction /Sasuke's birthday special /


**A/N:** Its a 'Sasuke's birthday special Story'. Hope You'll like it.

 **WARNING:** This is my first M-RATED story. The content is not that mature though since its my first time. XD I felt really embarrassed while writing it. Leave me reviews please, I need them badly (specially after this one). T.T

* * *

 **PLEASURE, WARMTH AND LOVE**

* * *

Her delicate hands caressed his muscled shoulders in the most gentle way. Her long, milky legs tangled them with his. She moaned breathlessly in his ear as his hand traveled around her back, leaving red marks out of love and possession. Tonight, she belonged to him. Not only tonight but every night, every day and every moment, she belonged to him and only him.

Even though the temperature itself was warm, the heat created by the friction between their naked bodies was a no match for it, for it were the flames burning between them with every single touch that kept their much broken hearts amiable. They were together, at last. And they knew nothing could tear them apart.

He let out a content moan as her lips progressed from his genuinely smiling lips to his jaw line and to his temple, leaving chaste kisses at every spot that she encountered. A half smile decorated her lips when his left hand cupped her flushed face and his rough thumb started to stroke her skin lovingly. The way his loved filled eyes locked with her lustful green ones, he knew she would drive him crazy since he couldn't hold back any longer.

How was it that he never thought about doing this before. How did he not make love like _that_ with her before. Ever since they were married, it was their first time like this together, in each other's arms, with no distance between their sweaty, naked, heat radiating bodies and love reflecting through their eyes full of lust.

She closed her eyes as he leaned towards her. He claimed her rosy lips with his and in a matter of seconds, she answered his needs with much more desire. She kissed him deeply, following the movements of his tongue with hers and moving him closer with every passing moment. Hands traveled from his shoulders to his raven locks as she massaged his scalp with so much affection that he didn't know existed.

No space was left between them as she pulled him towards her by his silky, dark hair. The way she moaned his name under his touch and the way she fulfilled his lustful disires,

 _She was driving him insane._

How she curled her lips, how she allowed him in or how she smiled between those kisses, He knew it was her. It had always been her.

It was a matter of time when they needed air and broke apart, breathing heavily. He placed his forehead over hers and his nose pressed against her. He looked deep into those sparkling eyes of her and knew how much he needed her. How much he wanted her. And how much he loved her.

In the depths of his heart, he knew he didn't deserve the warm smiles that she often offered him, the honest confessions or the tender kisses she gifted him on days such as this. He knew he didn't deserve even a piece of her heart after all the times he had crushed it under his feet. Not that he wanted to, but he had to push her away. He never wanted his curse of hatred and revenge to infect someone as pure as her. But the girl under him- tangled with his body- was more stubborn than he had expected and she kept on annoying the hell out of him until he finally let her in. And how grateful he was to her for that.

He caressed her cheek, placing a kiss on it in the process. Her heart filled with pleasure as his hungry lips made its way to her throat, slowly and kissed that certain spot on her body, that he knew, drove her crazy. He placed kisses -filled with such affection which never failed to expose his vulnerable heart to her, speaking all the unsaid words and promises he never told her. His thin lips moved from her throat, creating a trail of kisses from the junction between her shoulder and her neck, to her thin jaw line, leaving red marks on each place that he wandered.

He brought her closer to him by her curvy waist and sucked a bit of her skin, allowing his tongue to travel around her neck. She was certainly enjoying his way of showing love and circled her arms, lovingly around his torso, bringing him even closer- as if it was even possible.

He brought her face in front of his by his long fingers, tangled in her soft, pink hair. She flutter opened her eyes which were previously closed shut due to the immense pleasure he was offering her. Deep, green, lust filled emeralds now staring at the onyx eyes of the love of her life. She could only be thankful to the heavens that brought him to her and now that she had him in her arms, she would never let him go.

He looked at her with such a tender expression that she didn't know he was capable of showing. Not until now. Tucking a strand of her pink locks, he rubbed his thumb on her soft cheeks and offered her one of his rare smiles only she received from him.

''Ready?'' he asked her.

She nodded in response and grabbed his shoulders tighly. He closed his eyes and kissed her nose lightly. The gesture made her smile and she watched Sasuke in all his glory as he decided to make his way into her.

The purity that reflected through his eyes, made her believe as if he was the little kid whose family was never murdered, whose brother was never killed by his own sinful hands and whose heart was never broken over and over again. How much she wanted to go back in time and save him from the darkness and suffering of his past.

She caressed his cheek and closed her eyes telling him to go on. He nodded in response and held her by the waist, protectively.

In the matter of seconds, he finally made his way into her. She moaned loudly as the result and he started to place circles on her back with his finger to comfort her. His pace was gentle for he knew it was her first time, just like him. He didn't want her to let tears out of her eyes in pain for she had already cried more than enough because of him. Never again did he want to see those tears of her.

But being a man, there were still desires beyond his control. Making slow and soft moves, he thrusted into her, making her moan in the process. He brushed her insides in a way that made her feel pleasure rushing through every part of her body. Her head fell behind as he moved up and down. She tugged a leg around him to give him further access and pulled him closer. With every moan that could be heard, his self control was dying. The girl, panting heavily under him, was literally driving him insane.

He felt the urge to kiss her swollen lips and so he fulfilled his need. She responded to his mouth with the same sentiment and pulled him even closer by her legs that he reached a certain spot within her that made her arch her back and moan in between their passionate kiss. His tongue made its way into her mouth and he started exploring places he had never been before. She returned his passion by pulling his hair and he moaned lightly, making her smirk.

They broke free from the kiss and Sasuke knew he was at his limit. With one final thrust he collapsed beside her. Pleasure, warmth and love were the only few things he was capable of feeling after such an incredible night with the woman he called his wife.

He brought her close to him, legs tangled and hair messed up, wrapping his arm around her, he took in her mesmerizing scent and she buried her head in his toned chest.

Finally catching his breath, he nuzzled her hair and covered their naked bodies with thin, white sheets. She pushed herself into him and he held her tighter.

''Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun.'' she whispered.

He brought up her face by lifting her chin so that she was now looking him in the eye. Her crimson colored cheeks and her sparkling eyes, filled his existence with love and this time he welcomed it with all his heart. Their souls were finally connected and so was their hearts.

''Thank you, Sakura.''

She tilted her head in a way that made him smile.

''For what?'' she lifted an eyebrow.

''For offering me your love and... a family.'' He closed his eyes.

She brought her hands to his face and stroke his hair behind.

''You deserve that, Sasuke-kun. Its your special day after all.'' She grinned making his heart skip a beat.

He was again caught off-guard by such cute gestures she usually offered him. He knew he deserved nothing after all that he had done to her, after all the pain he had caused her, after all the times she cried her heart out to him. He knew he had never deserved the unconditional love she always provided him but deep inside, he knew he was selfish enough to let her go. He wanted her all for himself and she knew it very well.

He stayed quiet for he didn't want to spoil such a pleasure-filled night. She had gifted him her virginity -something no one had the honor of having- and he certainly felt special.

With a content sigh leaving his lips he brought her closer and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and circled his neck with her arms, lovingly.

''I love you, Sasuke-kun.''

He said nothing but smiled at her. He knew he was not pure enough to say those sacred words to someone as pure as Sakura. Rather than saying, he chose to show her by the way he massaged her scalp and placed his lips on her head.

''I know.''

He could feel her smiling against his skin and he couldn't help but smile back at her, without ever letting her know. He had spent more than just passionate nights with her out in the woods, away from his home, but this night was flawless. It was, undoubtedly, his best birthday.

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Since Sarada's DOB is March 31, this story does make sense to me. xD

Happy Birthday, Sasuke! (7/23)

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME REVIEWS. xD


End file.
